


Santa Looked A Lot Like Daddy

by Ultra



Series: The Stars Hollow Advent Calendar 2020 [4]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Childhood Memories, Christmas, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Growing Up, One Shot, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Rory & Jess have to deal with the fact the kids might be getting too old for their usual Christmas traditions.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Series: The Stars Hollow Advent Calendar 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Santa Looked A Lot Like Daddy

_'Verse/Timeline: The Runaways ‘Verse - pre-Stars Hollow: The Next Generation_  
_Date: December 2021_

Rory sighed as she reached the bottom of the stairs, smiling at her husband when he handed her coffee, though the expression barely met her eyes.

“Wow, that’s not a holly jolly face,” Jess noted, sipping his own tea.

“I’m fine. It’s just... this is the first year I’ve actually had to go wake up both our kids on Christmas morning,” she said sadly. “They used to be so excited. Don’t you remember how they would come running into our room, bouncing on the bed, asking if Santa had come to visit?”

Jess put his arm around Rory’s shoulders and pulled her close, kissing her cheek.

“Of course, I remember, and it was great to have them so excited and everything, but they grew up, Ror,” he reminded her. “It’s what kids do, and hey, they’ll still enjoy the festivities when they come down. They’ll love their gifts and eat too much food, and later, we can all squeeze onto the couch under a blanket and watch whatever Christmas movie you pick. It’ll be great.”

“I know,” she said, smiling more genuinely this time. “I guess I just need to adjust.”

“Come on, you have to admit, things are easier now,” said Jess with a look. “No running around every store in a hundred-mile radius looking for the toy that all parents were after. No more crazy mess in the kitchen when we bake cookies because Jack and Tori actually have hand-eye co-ordination now.”

“Yeah, but no more believing in Santa.”

“Seriously? I think we moved past that before this year.” Jess chuckled. “Geez, I hope so anyway,” he considered, taking another drink from his mug. “Also, I do not hate that I don’t have to dress up in that dumb suit anymore.”

“You were a great Santa, both times,” Rory told him definitely, just as their two teenagers came clattering down the stairs, one behind the other.

“You were Santa?” Jack asked his father. “Seriously, when?”

“No way!” Tori gasped. “I always thought that was Grandpa Luke.”

“It was.” Rory smiled at them. “A couple of times anyway. The guys all took turns. Your dad, Grandpa Luke, Uncle Jackson, TJ...”

“Okay, that last one I knew,” said Jack definitely. “No matter what we all asked for, I think he gave every kid an Etch-A-Sketch that year.”

Jess did a spit-take with the last of his tea, making everybody else laugh too.

“So, which time were you Santa, Dad?” asked Tori curiously, grabbing a wad of tissue from the box on the table and handing it to him so he could clean off his chin.

“Ah, when you were two and again when you were seven. Let me tell you, that year was tough. You were having your doubts that Santa even existed that year.”

“Oh my goodness, I remember that!” Tori gasped as she recalled it, before busting up laughing. “And the crazy part is, I even remember thinking, when I saw ‘Santa’ that year, that he had to be the real deal.”

“I was that convincing, huh?” said Jess, just a little proud of himself.

“I guess so.” Tori nodded. “Thank you, Daddy,” she said, reaching to hug him tight.

“For being Santa when you were seven?” he checked, a little confused even as he hugged her back.

“For always making Christmas special, no matter what,” she told him happily.

So much for Rory worrying that Christmas was ruined now the kids were grown. As far as Jess was concerned, it couldn’t be more special.


End file.
